Uriel
Uriel (hebreo: אוּרִיאֵל, Uriʾel, "Dios es mi luz" o "Fuego de Dios") es el nombre de uno de los siete arcángeles, de acuerdo con la tradición del judaísmo rabínico y en algunas tradiciones cristianas, como la copta. Aparece mencionado en los textos apócrifos y cabalísticos como Uriel, Nuriel, Uryan, Jeremiel, Vretil, Suriel, Auriel, Puruel, Phanuel, Fanuel o Jehoel. Uriel hace referencia al ángel de la luz, luz de las estrellas. Uriel en el judaísmo En los diez libros más antiguos de la Biblia los ángeles no son designados por nombres. Al respecto, el rabino Shimon ben Lakish (230 - 270) aseveraba que los nombres específicos de los ángeles fueron adoptados, después del exilio, bajo la influencia de tradiciones babilónicas y muchos comentaristas modernos concuerdan con tal opinión. Uriel y los otros siete son nombrados en el apócrifo Libro de Henoc]] (20:1-8): Uriel (20:2) es el primero en la lista de siete, seguido de Rafael, Raguel, Miguel, Sariel, Gabriel y Remiel. Allí, intercede ante Dios por la humanidad, durante el período de los Vigilantes caídos y sus hijos, los Nephilim. Uriel también es mencionado en otras obras seudoepigráficas de la literatura apocalíptica intertestamentaria: en el Testamento de Salomón es el tercero en la lista de arcángeles y en el Apocalipsis de Esdras, el profeta Esdras se dirige a Dios con preguntas sobre el juicio de los humanos y Uriel es enviado a responderle e instruirlo sobre la verdad. A partir de las tradiciones místicas judáicas, Uriel fue considerado como ángel del domingo, ángel de la poesía, y uno de los Sephiroth sagrados. Fue descrito como el destructor de los ejércitos de Senaquerib y se la atribuyó además haber sido el ángel que luchó con Jacob en Peniel ( Génesis 22:24-32). En Leyendas de los Judíos se presenta a José afirmando que Uriel fue ese ángel, que dio nuevo nombre a Jacob, según relata el Génesis 22:28. También se presenta a Uriel, guiando a Abraham (Génesis 12:4-7) y marcando las puertas de las casas de los hebreos en Egipto, para protegerlos (Éxodo 11,12). En el Libro de Adán y Eva, Uriel es identificado como el querubín que permanece junto a las puertas del Edén con una espada ardiente para evitar el acceso de los humanos al árbol de la vida (Genesis 3:24). En la Vida de Adán Eva Uriel es considerado como el espíritu que cumple este papel. También se le identifica como uno de los ángeles que dieron sepultura a Adán y a Abel. Uriel es un arcángel que en particular se le nombra como el que los saca del Edén a Adan y Eva después de la caída. Pero eso se nombra en los libros apócrifos. Uriel en la Iglesia Copta La Iglesia Copta ha mantenido íntegramente la Septuaginta como su Antiguo Testamento, sin extraer ningún libro, por eso la Biblia Copta posee más libros que las biblias de los demás cristianos. En estos libros que permanecieron solo en la Biblia Copta San Uriel aparece en varias ocasiones. Por ejemplo en el Libro de Enoc menciona a Uriel, en algunas partes se dice que es el ángel del mundo y del lugar de los muertos (Hades, Tártaro, Sheol) o "que está sobre" ellos, pero en otras se dice que se le llama "el ángel del trueno y del temblor" (o del temor). Otra cita del Libro de Enoc (9:1), menciona a Uriel entre los cuatro arcángeles en lo alto del cielo (que algunos interpretan como los cuatro puntos cardinales), pero en los fragmentos encontrados en Qumrán en vez de su nombre está el de Sariel. Asimismo, algunas versiones de ese libro (10:1-3) asignan a Uriel el papel de anunciar a Noé la llegada del Diluvio, pero otras versiones mencionan a Asaryalyol o a Sariel cumpliendo esa misión. En la angelología cristiana - aunque en forma marginal - Uriel es identificado a veces como Serafín, Querubín, Regente del Sol, Llama de Dios, Ángel de la Presencia Divina, Arcángel de la Salvación, por sobre el Tártaro (Infierno). Es identificado a veces como Phanuel, "Cara de Dios". Se le representa llevando consigo un libro o un rollo de papiro, que simboliza su sabiduría. Uriel está considerado patrono de las artes y fue descrito por Milton como el "espíritu de visión más aguda en todo el cielo". Uriel en los apócrifos En varios evangelios apócrifos Uriel participa en la crianza de Juan el Bautista, a quien siendo muy pequeño salva de la masacre de bebés ordenada por Herodes. Uriel conduce a Juan y a su madre hasta Egipto, donde se reúnen con el niño Jesús, María y José, relato que inspiró la obra de Leonardo da Vinci La Virgen de las Rocas. En el Apocalipsis de Pedro aparece como Ángel del Arrepentimiento, desprovisto de piedad. En la tradición apocalíptica, Uriel tiene la llave que abrirá el Infierno al Final de los Tiempos. Uriel en la literatura En el poema de John Milton, Paraíso Perdido, Libro III, Uriel es encargado de la esfera del Sol, sirviendo de ojos de Dios, aunque, inconscientemente, dirige a Satanás en dirección a la recién creada Tierra. En el poema de Ralph Waldo Emerson Uriel, es un joven dios que en el paraíso se basa en la palabra de Dios para proclamar el relativismo y el eterno retorno. Uriel también aparece haciendo consideraciones filosóficas en el capítulo XLI de Middlemarch, la novela de George Eliot. En Many Waters de Madeleine L'Engle, es un serafín que ayuda a la protagonista. En el libro de Dean Koontz Hideaway, Uriel habla y actúa a través de Hatch en la batalla contra un demonio. En la serie de novelas de Katherine Kurtz Chronicles of the Deryni, es el ángel de la muerte que escolta a las almas que traspasan la línea de la vida. En la novela 'Weaveworld, de Clive Barker el Azote (Scourge) declara que su nombre eterno es Uriel y Cal lo identifica como "el arcángel más poderoso", el "arcángel de salvación" y el guardián de las puertas del Edén. Uriel en ficción Uriel, en cuanto personaje ficticio, ha sido utilizado por diversos autores. En la adaptación cinematográfica de 1995 del romance Hideaway de Dean Koontz, Uriel protagoniza la escena final que representa una batalla contra un demonio. En el libro de Phillippa Gregory, The Queen's Fool, Uriel tiene un papel destacado en una visión. Como personaje del RPG Libro de Nod, "Auriel" aparece como El Ángel de la Muerte. También se encuentra en la serie Sobrenatural En la película de 1995,Angeles y Demonios,(escrita y dirigida por Gregori Widen,guionista de la película los inmortales), aparece interpretado por el actor Scott Cleverdon, junto al actor Christopher Walken que interpreta al arcángel Gabriel. En la pelicula,sin embargo, es llamado Pyriel. Uriel en la cultura popular En el manga Saint Young Men de Hikaru Nakamura es uno de los arcángeles que protege a Jesús y es mencionado como el Angel castigador. En el manga Bastard!! Destructive God of Darkness de Kazushi Hagiwara es uno de los arcángeles enviados a acabar con la humanidad, acabando en su caída y conversión en uno de los príncipes del infierno. En Angel Sanctuary de Kaori Yuki, es el ángel guardián de las puertas del infierno. En Shaman King de Hiroyuki Takei, el espíritu acompañante de Larch Dirac (X-Laws). En videojuego Diablo 3 "Auriel" es parte del "Consejo de Angiris", arcángel de la esperanza. En el videojuego Persona 3 aparece como un persona del arcano AEON. En el Anime y Manga Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist se hace pasar por Kevin el sirviente del protagonista para protegerlo y vigilarlo. Bibliografía * Bamberger, Bernard Jacob, (March 15, 2006). Fallen Angels: Soldiers of Satan's Realm. Jewish Publication Society of America. ISBN 0-8276-0797-0. * Briggs, Constance Victoria, 1997. The Encyclopaedia of Angels: An A-to-Z Guide with Nearly 4,000 Entries. Plume. ISBN 0-452-27921-6. * Bunson, Matthew, (1996). Angels A to Z : A Who's Who of the Heavenly Host. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 0-517-88537-9. * Cruz, Joan C. 1999. Angels and Devils. Tan Books & Publishers. ISBN 0-89555-638-3. * Davidson, Gustav. A Dictionary of Angels: Including the Fallen Angels. Free Press. ISBN 0-02-907052-X. * Ivánka, E. von, "Gerardus Moresanus, der Erzengel Uriel und die Bogomilen", Orientalia Christiana Periodica '21'1-2 (1955) (Miscellanea Georg Hofmann S.J.), pp 143-146. * Guiley, Rosemary, 1996. Encyclopaedia of Angels. ISBN 0-8160-2988-1. * The Book Of Enoch translated by R. H. Charles D.LITT., D.D. with an introduction by W.O.E. OESTERLEY, D.D., Charles. H. R, 1917. * Longfellow, Henry Wadsworth, 1807-1882. The Golden Legend. * Heywood, Thomas, 1634-1635. The Hierarchy of the Blessed Angels. * Mujica Pinilla, Ramón; Ángeles apócrifos en la América Virreinal, Fondo de Cultura Económica, México, 1992. * Waite, Arthur Edward, 1913. The Book of Ceremonial Magic Second Edition of The Book of Black Magic and of Pacts. * También aparece en la obra "Dos velas para el diablo" de la autora Laura Gallego García. Publicado (Última edición) en 2008. Categoría:Ángeles Categoría:Mitología del judaísmo Categoría:Mitología cristiana